Love or Honor
by gatekeeper1987
Summary: A California girl has fallen into the Feuderal Era through a lake in the park and met Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, she falls in love with the cold hearted demon. Can she get back home? Will she want to go back home in the end! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Precious Gift**

Present day California)

_In a field of green grass and yellow flowers, she laid looking up at the sky. She hears _

_footsteps coming toward her._ _She rises up and turns toward the sound. There stands the _

_boy she has seen many times before. He stands taller than her, with silver hair. His eyes _

_are a strange golden brown, his face is always serious, never smiling, with marks on each _

_side of his face, and a crescent moon on his forehead. His clothes were even stranger, it _

_looks like a white dress, with red on it in certain parts of the fabric, and a white fur _

_wrapped on his shoulder. He looks like a warrior, because of the sword attached to his _

_hip and the armor from shoulder to shoulder across his chest. He used to scare the girl, _

_but she has seen him many times and she has become less afraid each time. She stands up _

_facing him and looks at him. As she takes a step toward him, he brings his hand up for _

_her to halt. She looks into his face confusedly. He closes his eyes, then opens them slowly, "Flo…Flo…"_

"Flo…Flo" said a motherly voice, "Flo…Flo…FLORENCE!" Flo shoots up out

of the bed, "Ma'am, what is it mom?" "School," she answered, "If you don't get a move

on, you'll be late again." Flo collapsed back onto her bed, thinking about the dream, she

thought, "_What does it all mean? Who is the boy?"_ "FLORENCE…don't make me come

up there." She throws the covers off, "I'm up…I'm up…I'm up." She walks over to her

closet and opens the door. "BOOO!" shouted a dark figure. Flo let out a high pitch

screech, the door behind her shot open, which only made her scream again, and her

grandmother stepped into the room. "What is it? What happened?" The answered came

with a child's laughter. He temper rose to it's ultimately high, "Zack you little devil, I'll

kill you." Her little cousin shot out of the closet, "Auntie…Auntie…Auntie." Flo was

close on his heels, "Get back here you little creep." She tackled him to the ground and

started pounding him in the head. Her mother hearing the commotion, stepped from the

kitchen, "Not again," she ran to the two fighting, "Florence you let go of him this

instant." Her grandmother stood at the door, enjoying the entertainment. "Mother, aren't

you gonna help." She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, "Nope, he is

overdue for a good asskicking." Her daughter just rolled her eyes and struggled to break

the two apart. Finally she got them apart, "Florence what is the matter with you? You

know he is smaller than you." Flo got to her feet, "You always taking his side. He is a

little brat who could get away with murder." "He is ten years old, you are eighteen, no

scratch that you will be nineteen tomorrow it is time for you to grow up." Flo ran to her

room, grabbed her uniform, (which was a navy skirt and white shirt w/ a blue blazer) got

dressed, grabbed her backpack, and went back down stairs. Zack was sitting in a chair

smiling, going unnoticed by her mother, but not her grandmother. Her grandmother

walked calmly over like she was gonna grab the milk, then she grabbed his chair and

flipped him out of it. "Owwww, Sonny you would have though all that fighting you did

would have woke you up." She smiled at Flo and she smiled back. She looked at her

watch, "Ahhh Man I gonna be late." Her mother held up a piece of buttered toast, "Told

you. See if you wouldn't have picked a fight with Zack you wouldn't be late." Flo

stopped and looked at her mother, "You told me to grow up. Well why don't you open

your eyes and tell him to grow up." She snatched the toast and ran out the door. Her

mother stared in disbelief, her own mother looked at Zack, "Go get ready for school." "I

don't have to mind you, you old hag," he said smartly. "Zachary Pensen, you don't show

disrespect toward your grandmother. Now get your ass upstairs and get dressed like she

said," she ordered. He ran up the stairs, she looked down at her mother, "Flo's right, I am

too easy on him. But every time I look at him I see Mack." Her mother wrapped her arms

around her, "He's not your brother. He's a badly disturbed little boy."

Flo walked with her head down, "She is always protecting him." In the distance

she heard the bell ringing. "Oh Shit," she aid as she took off running. She pulled on the

door, but it was locked. She ran to her class window and peeked inside. Mr. Menhindez

wasn't in there yet. She knocked on the window, "Tara…Sam…El…Kay." They all

looked at the window. El smiled and walked to the window, 'Late again Big Mamma

Tree," she said as she opened the window. Flo glared at her, "I told you once I told you a

thousand times, don't call me Big Mamma Tree." Tara and Kay went to the window to

help. Kay turned to their friend, Sam, "Toney Chop Chop, go keep a look out." Sam was

about to argue, but thought best to wait till Flo was in the classroom before she started.

She walked to the door and opened it a crack, "Ok the coast is clear." Flo jumped and

grabbed Tara and El hands. They started to pull her up, "Damn Flo how much you

weigh?" asked Tara. "Oh Shut up and just pull." Grunted El. "He's coming, he's

coming." Sam said. The three girls pulled as fast as they could. "Man, my shirt is caught,

I'm stuck." She pushed her friends," get back to your seats before you're caught." "Oh

now after we are involved, she decides to let us off the hook." said El sarcastically. "Stop

yammering and pull on the count of three." said Tara, "One…Two…" "Three," said Mr.

Menhindez. El, Tara, and Kay looked back at him. He had Sam by the shirt. "Late again I

see Ms. Florence." Flo smiled slightly, "Naw, just needed some fresh air." He laughed,

"Oh, with your back side out." The whole class giggled, but quickly silenced when Mr.

Menhindez gave them a stern look. He looked back at them as they pulled Flo into the

classroom. "You five will report to detention at the end of school today." "Yes, sir," they

said together.

"Detention is so boring," Kay said. "Well, it's not supposed to be fun," said El.

"Ok," said Mr. Melody. "Three hours are up." They gathered their things and ran out.

"Flo, if you do that again, I'll kill you," Tara said looking at her watch. "Shit I'm late for

work! Your house 1:00 tomorrow, I'll give you your present before I have to work." Tara

disappeared from sight. "Well we got to go bye Flo," said Kay. "Bye you guys," she said.

Flo walked into her house to find her grandmother at the table, "Come sit, I want to give

you your present early." Flo put her books down and sat in front of her grandmother.

"This belonged your great-great-grandmother," she said as she unwrapped the red scarf

to reveal a shard. "Your great-great-grandmother, Clareese, found his on her last journey

to Japan. The story behind it is that a young girl shattered a precious ball of some sort

into billions of shards. Many demons and humans were after the pieces all were found be

demons and humans alike, but one was never found. Three hundred years later your

grandmother discovered this in a root she tripped over. Taking it to a friend of her she

discovered it was from a skikon jewel. No one knows where the other pieces are. Your

great-great-grandmother passed it down to your great-grandmother, then passed it down

to me, and now I give it to you." Flo took the sacred jewel shard and put it around her

neck. "Wait a minute, did you say demons?" she asked. Her grandmother smiled, "I

didn't believe it at first either, until I did research on ancient Japan. There were many

demons and spirits over 500 years ago. There was a powerful priestess named Kikyo,

who protected the shikon jewel. One day, a demon called Inuyasha tried to steal the

jewel, but Kikyo trapped him to a tree with an arrow. Kikyo suffered from wound from

Inuyasha and died shortly after trapping him. After all of that, there was a girl who

shattered it, nothing else was ever told after that." Flo smiled. She loved her

grandmother's stories. Suddenly Zack walked in and saw Flo's necklace, "No fair you

old hag. I wanted that!" Her grandmother glared at Zack, "I wouldn't give you two dimes

to rub together." Zack was about to say something when Flo pounced on him. "Why you

ungrateful little heathen, I'll teach you some manners." She started by bending him over

her knees and whipping him and then popping him in the head. When she was done, she

pushed him to the ground, "Grandmother, I'm going for a long, long, long walk." With

that said she grabbed her coat and ran out into the night. She ran to her favorite spot, a

bridge in the middle of a park. She stood there looking down at the water and thought,

"_The_ _rugrat is out of control. If mom doesn't do something quick, who knows what will _

_happen._" She heard a bell coming toward her. "Get out of the way!" Flo jumped back

against the side of the bridge. As the bike messenger passed, she lost her balance and fell

backwards off the bridge, but instead of hitting water she was floating in the air. Well it

seemed like, all she saw was purple all around her. Suddenly she started free falling in an

open sky. Panic took over her and she fainted into darkness.

Kay: The end

Flo: What are you doing?

Kay: Hey I typed this so I should say something.

Flo: Not my fault.

Kay: Is too. You type too slow. Any way people please review for this poor child.

Flo: Am not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Feuderal Era**

(500 yrs ago)

"Lord Jaken, Lord Jaken," hollered Rin, "Come here, I've

found something." Jaken looked irritated at Rin. "Watch her he

says. Keep her out of danger he says. Why should I have to watch

a smelly, ugly human?" "Lord Jaken," she yelled. "I'm coming

you stupid human." He walked up beside her, "What is it? I see

nothing." "There on the hay bail," she pointed her finger. Jaken

squinted his eyes, "It looks like another stupid human." Rin balled

up her fist and hit Jaken in the head, "Stop calling humans stupid

or I'll beat you to a pulp." Jaken swayed from side to side, "Uba

hinibabo," he said unintelligently before collapsing. "She's resting,

let's go and leave her be." She grabbed up Jaken and dragged him

away. They didn't get far before a crow demon landed in front of

them, "Sesshomaru's loyal servant and little rugrat. I think I'll take

the girl." Jaken jumped up, "Take her she's yours." "Lord Jaken,"

exclaimed Rin, "Lord Sesshomaru will be angry with you again."

On the other side of the hill, Flo was just waking up. She sat

up and looked around, "_Where am I? How…?" _her thoughts were

interrupted by a child's scream. Flo sprained to her feet, but was

overcome by dizziness and collapsed to her knees. "Lord

Sesshomaru help me!" The desperate cry for help made Flo forget her dizziness and run to aid the child. She made it up the hill and

saw a giant bird-like beast chasing a little girl. Flo ran down the

hill, incredible she was running faster than usual. Within seconds

she reached the girl just before the beast grabbed her. "Lord

Sesshomaru," the girl kept screaming. The beast started shooting

blue orbs of light at them. "_What the hell is this thing?"_ she

thought, "_It looks like a crow, but it is bigger and it shoots them _

_ball thingy's out."_ One of the orbs hit Flo directly in the back. She

fell forward clinching the girl tightly to her. The crow laughed,

"Now I got you." Flo grasped, "It can talk." He took a step

forward, "Now I will take that girl, if you don't mind." The little

girl latched onto her arm as Flo said, "Over my dead body." The

crow rose up, "Your wish is my command." It developed a huge

blue orb and fired it at them. Flo covered the girl taking most of

the blow in the back. She let out a painful cry. The little girl was

crying, "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" Flo took three more

blows to the back, but the child remained unharmed. She knew one

more blow would surely kill her. The beast was getting ready to

shoot another. Flo looked down at the girl, "No matter what

happens after this next blast you run." The crow shot out the orb,

Flo closed her eyes and loosened her grip on the girl so she could

run. Sudden she heard running behind her and she saw something split the orb into. The little girl looked up and hollered, "Lord

Sesshomaru, I knew you would come." Flo looked to see the boy

from her dreams standing there, "_It's him!"_ she thought to herself.

He looked hard at Flo, "Get her out of here." She summoned up

the last bit of strength to get the child away. She made it to a

boulder before she collapsed unconscious.

Sesshomaru stood confidently in front of the Crow demon. "So we meet again, Kihano." "This will be your last encounter,

Sesshomaru. Die you dog-devil." Kihano ran at Sesshomaru, but he jumped into the air to avoid the attack. "Your wrong Kihano."

He said. Kihano liked up, "Huh" Sesshomaru brought his hand down in a slashing mode, "It will be your last." He slashed him

down the middle. He split in half and disappeared, "Rin, you ok." Rin ran out from behind the boulder, "Lord Sesshomaru, I knew

you would come." Jaken came out from of the forest, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm ok too." Rin turned on him, "You were going to

give me to that buzzard-brains." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. Jaken held up his hands in defense, "No master I swear, the stupid human

lies." "Do not," said Rin. "My lord I would never disregard a direct order from you." "Did too," said Rin. "Did not," fired back Jaken.

"Did too." "Did not." "Too" "Not" Sesshomaru started to get agitated with this. "Wait," said Rin. "The Lady, Lord Sesshomaru

you have to help her." Jaken turned from her to Sesshomaru, "It's just another filthy, old human." "What did I tell you, Lord Jaken?"

said Rin. "Oh Shut…" Rin jumped on him and started pounding him on the head. While they were fighting, Sesshomaru walked

over to the girl and looked down on her. "_This girl doesn't look like or dress like Inuyasha's woman."_ he thought. Rin beat Jaken

and ran to Sesshomaru, "What will you do Lord Sesshomaru?" Without saying anything he kneeled down and scooped her up,

only to have her wrench in pain. He laid her back down and raised the tail of her shirt. Bruising and red slashes filled her back, "Rin?"

Sesshomaru asked, "How many blows did she take?" Rin thought for a moment, "Ummm… about three or four my lord." _"No _

_human could survive that many blows to the same spot." _he thought to himself, "_She looks familiar, but where have I seen _

_her?" _Jaken came wobbling up, "You… ain't thinking about… ugh…taking her my lord…mmm… are you?" Without answering

he lifted up the girl, despise her protest and walked away, "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru," cried Rin. "My lord, don't leave your

loyal servant behind." added Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and thought, _"A life for a life." _ Then he looked back at Rin and thought again, _"Yeah a life for a life."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

(The legend of Kyren)

"Myoga, that stupid flea," said Inuyasha, "Just wait till I get

My hands on him." "Now Inuyasha," said Kagome, "So what

If he hadn't got the ingredients to the spell wrong." "So What? So

What?" he hollered, " Since that half-witted Myoga got the

Ingredients wrong he sent Kyren's reincarnation somewhere

and we don't know where." Kagome's face turned red with

anger, "Stop yelling at me." "Or what?" he said. She smiled

evilly, "This what. SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashed down to the

ground. "Ka--gome." he said with his face in the ground, "Will

you stop that?" "Not till you show a little respect," she

answered. Sango and Miroku stayed a long ways behind

them. "Will they ever grow up?" asked Miroku. Sango

shrugged and looked into the sky where Kirara was circling

trying to find this girl. Sango liked at the two arguing, "You

two arguing isn't gonna help us find her." But it was unheard

by Kagome saying "Sit Boy" over and over again and

Inuyasha's head hitting the ground. Miroku ran and covered

Kagome's mouth, "Stop you'll kill him." Sango walked up

and help Inuyasha up. "Ok, you two we have to find this girl

before Naraku does," she lectured, "Now grow up and let's

go." Miroku let go of Kagome's mouth and Sango helped

Inuyasha walk and they set off to find the girl.

Sesshomaru laid the girl on her side. "Will she live?"

Rin asked helplessly. He looked at Jaken, "Take her out of

here." Jaken grunted, but grabbed Rin, "Wait," she said,

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she gonna be alright?" He pushed

them out of the hut and closed the curtain. "I don't know,

Rin." He walked over to the girl and dropped down onto one

knee, The he called over his shoulder, "Jaken." Jaken came

in, "Rin's by the stream, you want me to dispose of the girl?"

Sesshomaru shot a dangerous glare at him, "Water." Jaken

shot up and ran, "Yes my lord, right away my lord." At the

stream he filled a pot with water, all the time grumbling,

"Stupid human, don't see why he won't let me dispose of

her." Rin heard and snuck up behind him. "This will teach

you to call humans stupid, Eeeeyaaa!" She brought her leg

up and kick him in the back, knocking him in the stream. He

shot out of the water, sputtering water, "Why you litt..." he

started but Rin had already walked away. He grumbled as

he got out of the water. He ran to the hut and laid the pot

beside Sesshomaru, "Anything else my lord?" Sesshomaru

placed a piece of cloth in the water. His silence told Jaken to

leave, so he scurried out of the hut. Sesshomaru scooted

closer to the unconscious girl, the blood started seeping

through her shirt. He ripped the shirt opened in the back, so

he could clean the wounds. She flinched as he laid the cool

strips onto her back. "_How did she survive three or four _

_blows to the back," _he thought, "_She can't be a regular _

_human, she has a distinguish scent, but I can't identify it."_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin interrupted his thoughts, "Is she

ok?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin and gave a slight smile, but

as quickly as it appeared it vanished. "I don't

know,Rin. Leave." "But..." began rin, but Sesshomaru glared

at her and said, "No buts, Leave I say." Rin ran out of the

hut. He checked her breathing and it was very shallow. He

took the Tenseiga out, drawing it above his head, but he

stopped, "_Wait_" he thought, "_If I save her now, I'll never _

_know what she is._" He placed Tenseiga back in its holster,

then stood up and went to the corner. As he sat down he

thought, "_ This is one battle she will have to fight on her _

_own._" He watched as the girl sweated and fought to stay

among the living.

"Kaede, what is the tale of this girl?" asked Shippo.

"Well you all know the story of Priestess Midoriko and

how Kikyo came to possess the Shikon Jewel. But, what you

don't know is my sister Kikyo had a friend named Kyren.

_(Flashes to the past) Kikyo met Kyren when she was _

_fighting a wolf demon, who had taken Kyren's younger _

_sister. The wolf demon was after the Shikon Jewel, as they _

_fought a girl jumped out of the forest. It was Kyren, who had _

_come to collect her sister. My sister told her to stay out of _

_the way. But, Kyren would hear nothing of it, she attacked _

_the demon and rescued her sister. After that Kikyo and _

_Kyren were unrepeatable and Kyren helped my sister _

_protect the Shikon Jewel. But like all good thing it had to _

_come to an end. One day a dog demon tried to steal the _

_Shikon Jewel, both my sister and Kyren fought to protect it. _

_But the dog demon had a little surprise, he had a buddy _

_hidden in the bushes armed with a bow and arrow. Kyren _

_saw the archer aim the arrow at Kikyo and pushed her out of _

_the way. But, in doing so she took the arrow in her chest. By _

_the time we arrived and chased the away, it was too late to _

_save Kyren. Kikyo made a promise to find the dog demon _

_and avenge Kyren's death, but she never found him."_

(Back to the present) "So you see, Inuyasha," said

Kaede, "That is why Kyren is so important." Inuyasha let out

an impatient sign, "That was a waste of my time you Old

Hag." Miroku looked astonish at him, "We've got to find her."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, "I can help Kagome find the Jewel

Shards. We don't need another person to drag along. We're

already slow with these two tagging along," he pointed at

Kagome and Shippo. Kagome's face turned beet red, "

Inuyasha..." she said angrily. He flinched knowing what was

about to happen. "SIT BOY!" He crashed to the ground.

Sango started laughing, " You'll never learn will you,

Inuyasha?" He grumbled something unintelligently, with his

head still buried in the ground. Kaede looked at the gang,

"Rest now for morning will be coming soon." They all

settled down, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

(New Discoveries)

_"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_" Flo was tossing

and turning back and forth. _She could see the monster's red _

_eyes, clutching the child to her chest trying to shield her from _

_what she knew was coming. The orb was heading straight _

_for them. _Flo shot up from where she was laying screaming.

Sesshomaru tried to push her back down, but she screamed

louder and tried to fight him off. Rin ran in about that time,

"Is she awake?" Sesshomaru glared at Rin "Out," he

hollered. Rin ran out of the hut. Sesshomaru turned back to

the girl still struggling against his grip, "_ How can this mer _

_mortal be this strong,_" he thought to himself. He pinned her

down to the pallet with his whole body. "Wake up," he said

through gritted teeth. She ceased her struggling and slowly

opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stared into the deepest blue

eyes he had ever seen. "You squishing me." she managed

to get out before she slipped back into unconsciousness. He

slipped off of her and sat beside her, studying her. Just then

Rin poked her head in, "Lord Sesshomaru?" "What Rin?" he

said impatiently. "Is she alright?" she asked. "This one is

strong, she will survive." Rin walked back out. Jaken looked

at her, "Did he tell you the stupid human was a goner." Rin

pounced on him, "You will never learn will you?" She busted

his nose as she added, "And for your info she will live." As

Rin walked away, Jaken slowly go to his feet, "Not another,

not another," he bellowed.

Inuyasha smelled the air, "I think I got her scent."

Kagome and Shippo ran up beside him, "Are you sure?"

they said together. "No I'm not, but..." he paused with a

growl. "What is it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha inhaled deeply,

"Sesshomaru." Sango stepped forward, "Are you sure?" He

turned to glare at her, "Look I know his scent ok." "No need

to bite my head off," she fired back. "Inuyasha you think he's

got the girl?" Kagome asked. He followed her scent, "Her

scent ends here, where his begins. So my guess is yes."

Miroku looked at him, "We need to find her." "Naw you

think." he said sarcastically. "No need to be sarcastic," said

Kagome, "We need to go." "Who died and made you

leader?" shot Inuyasha. "The person who reincarnated

Kagome in me." Inuyasha growled, but followed her order.

Sniffing out his brother, hopping the girl was still alive.

Flo opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She

closed her eyes and opened them again. Her gaze

registered on a green toad-like creature. With a scream, she

knocked the creature out of the hut. She jumped to her feet

only to find out that the blanket was the only thing covering

her body. She snatched the blanket up and wrapped it

around her body. Suddenly she had the strangest feeling

she was being watch. She quickly scanned the small hut,

but could only see darkness. "_I have to get out of here,_" she

thought to herself. She looked around once more and slowly

made her way to the hut door. She was almost at the door,

when someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her

around the waist. She was about to scream, when the

strangers hand snaked around and covered her mouth. "You

should be resting." said a deep voice from behind. She

struggled against his strong hold and sunk her teeth into his

hand. With a grunt he released her mouth, but his other arm

stayed firmly wrapped around her waist. "Let me go," she

screamed, "or else." He turned her toward him, "I have very

little patients when it comes to humans, so don't threaten

me." She brought her knee up hard and connected with his

groins. He doubled over and she ran out of the hut, clutching

the blanket to her body. She had no idea where she was

going, but she knew she had to get away. She just made it

to the forest, when her abductor tackled her down to the

forest floor. He rolled her over, "I should snap your neck for

this." "If you wanted me dead you would have left me there,"

she pointed out. "I owed you for saving Rin," he said, "But, I

don't no more." "Then do it." she challenged. Inside she was

shaking with fear, but on the outside she stood strong. He

jerked her to her feet and studied her. "You may seem tough

on the outside, but on the inside you are scared," he said as

if he could read her mind. "But, what makes you strong is

your anger." Without another word he dragged her back to

the hut. Passing a confused Rin on the way. Inside the hut

he threw her clothes at her.(I failed to write earlier that she

kept a pair of clothes in a bag with her to change into

before she got home. It consists of a T-shirt and Jeans.)

She looked at him, "You can leave." He glared at her, "It's

not like I haven't seen you before." Her face boiled with

anger. "Big difference," she hollered, "I'm awake now, not

unconscious." "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called from outside.

He grunted with aggravation and stormed out. As he left, Flo

quickly changed into her clothes. She looked around and

saw that the hut was made of blankets. She went to the

back of the hut and lifted up the blanket. Peeking out she

saw no signs of no one. She could raise the blanket enough

for her to fit through. With the close clean, she slipped into

the forest once more.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "This way." Miroku looked

around, he had an uneasy feeling. Which he has been

having since they heard about Kyren. "Wait," said Inuyasha,

"something's coming." Sango looked around, "What

direction?" Just then Flo busted through the forest and

collided with Kagome. Inuyasha growled and leaped at the

intruder. As Inuyasha advanced at Flo, she did a high kick

and knocked him to the ground. Kagome looked at the girl,

"Your her." She said as Flo helped her up. Flo looked

around confused, "Who?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Let

me at her." Miroku restrained him, "No Inuyasha." "It the

girl," added Shippo. "Will somebody please tell me what's

going on?" asked Flo. Kagome told her the whole story and

she listened very closely. She ended with, "So you see I

really need your help." "Let me get this straight," she said,

"Your the reincarnation of Kikyo and I'm the reincarnation of

Kyren." "Correct," said Kagome, "I need your help to find the

shards of the Shikon Jewel." Flo pulled the shard she had

hidden under her shirt. "You mean one of these?" Inuyasha

came forward, "Hey, where did you find that?" "A gift from

my grandmother," she informed him. "Well you should hand

it over to us and go home," he told her, "even though Myoga

brought you here under false pretense, we don't need you."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, your wrong. You may not need

her, but I do. I can't keep doing this. With two of us our

powers together are stronger." Sango looked at Flo, "You'll

have to forgive Inuyasha he has a pea for a brain." Flo

laughed, "I can see that." "Kagome is the only one who can

control him sometimes." she informed her. "He looks like he

needs a woman's firm hand on him." she said. Sango

laughed, "I'm Sango by the way." "Flo," she said as she

shook her hand. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came up behind

them, "And this little guy here is Shippo, he's holding Kirara,

and Oh that's just Miroku." She shook Shippo's hand and

petted Kirara. Miroku grasped her hand, "Very beautiful,

young woman. You know I'm cursed." "Oh really," Flo said

trying to pull her hand away. Sango rolled her eyes as

Miroku to Flo about his hand. A little tang of jealously filled

her heart. "So will you do me the honors of something?" he

asked. She studied him a minute, "Maybe." "Would you do

me the honor of bearing my child." Flo smiled, "And will you

do me the honor of letting go of my hand, before yours off."

Sango march up and punched him, "You perverted, self-

centered, jerk." "Turned down by another, huh Miroku." said

Shippo. Flo laughed again, "He must get hit a lot." "Indeed

he does," said Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha joined them,

"So are you gonna help us or ain't you?" he asked. "Count

me in." she said, "Just tell me how I can help." "Well if since

you are the reincarnation of Kyren, your also a Miko." said

Miroku. "What's a Miko?" she asked. "It's like a priestess,"

informed Inuyasha, "you have special abilities or powers if

you like" Flo thought a minuet, "You mean like speed,

strength, and healing powers." Kagome looked at her, "You

have experienced these?" Flo nodded, "I could run faster

when I ran to save that girl from that beast. Then when I got

hit four times in the back by his orbs, I healed. Then when I

saw a green toad-like creat..." "Green toad-like creature,"

interrupted Inuyasha, "Do the names Jaken, Rin, or

Sesshomaru ring a bell." "Yes," she nodded, "Rin was the

name of the little girl I save and Sesshomaru is the name of

the creep who abducted me. I remember his name cause

the girl kept on shouting his name." She studied him, "You

sort of look like him. Same eyes, same hair." Inuyasha

growled, "He's my half brother." "What are you any ways?"

she asked. "I'm half dog demon half human." he said. "So

he's close by," he finished with a growl. "I don't know if he's

still there, but I do know he is freakishly strong." she

informed him. Inuyasha snorted at this, "Yeah for a guy with

one arm." Flo looked confused, "Are we talking about the

same guy. This guy had two arms and before try to argue

with me. I know because when I tried to escape the first time

he grabbed me around the waist with one arm and covered

my mouth with the other." Inuyasha sat down, "How can that

be?" Flo looked around, "What do we do know?" Miroku

answered, "First we go to Kaede." Inuyasha got up, "Let's

go." But he still pondered over what Flo had told him.

"My lord, I don't see why you can't let her go?" asked

Jaken, "I mean with all due respect." Sesshomaru turned to

him, "Are you questioning me, Jaken?" He jumped, "No my

lord it's just..." Just watch Rin and don't question me again."

he said. He walked away, but truth be told he did not have

and answer why he was going after her. He still didn't know

where he knew her from and he couldn't get her off his mind.

But, he didn't like it one bit. He came to a clearing and came

across his brother's scent. "So she's met up with that half

blood brother of mine," he said. He should just let her go,

but he found himself following the scent of the girl. All he

knew was he had to find out how he knew her and how that

was connected to him.


End file.
